Fletch
by scoobavillian
Summary: it's about Fletcher Renn. He is with Val. Than crap starts to happen Necromancers and skeletons and other weird crap. each line switches the point of veiw between Valkyrie and Fletcher. PLZ REVEIW!


**Hello! This is my first Skuldggery Pleasent fic! I'm thinking of what to write as I type this. Fletcher PvP. I have other fics for Sherlock. Enjoy- 17**

Damnit.

"It'll be fun, Fletch," Valkyrie pleaded.

"Hell no. Not with that ass of a skeleton," I defended.

"He's not that bad. He's okay if you know him."

"I do know him. And he is an ass. I won't go anywhere with him, let alone an 18 hole golf game," I justified.

"Please, Fletch, for me. He's been very distraught since Tanith...um...you know," Val said.

"Why would I do anything to make him feel better? He's an A-S-S!" I yelled.

The room fell silent. Fletcher was lost in her big, blue, desperate eyes.

"Fine."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I love you sooo much!"

"Oh, so now you only love me when I'm doing something for a complete ass?" I yelled.

She shot him the death glare.

"We'll talk after your golf game," Valkyrie said.

I walked upstairs to get my ridiculous golf outfit on. I had only used it once and I was 13. I was 18. Needless to say, it was a little bit small.

After prying it on, I waked downstairs to meet the ass in his Benetly. There he sat, totally emotionless. He was reading the paper for London that was headlined: Pink Woman Found Dead in Abandoned House.

"You do know that's the London paper, right," I pointed out.

"And you look like Mrs. Edgely squeezing into Valkyries clothes."

"We are going golfing, right," I double-checked.

"Oh hell no. Tell me Sonic, how old are you?"

"18."

"Go change. Now," he demanded.

"Fine."

As I scurried up to Valkyrie's room, I asked myself why we were constantly fighting. They moved in together. Hell, he was about to propose, yet there were always bickering. He walked up the stairs to the sound of the shower running.

"I'm going out with the ass," I told her.

"You were supposed to a half hour ago!" she yelled.

"Whatever," I yelled, going to the room.

After changing, I walked down to the car.

"Here is your ID," He gave to me.

"Why is my first name 'Sonic'," I asked.

"Bored."

They drove up to a bar. There was no sign and no indication it had a liquor license. It was sketchy. It was gonna be good.

Meanwhile...

I was baling in China's lap. China wished that she could get up for a moment and brush the tears of her pants. I was telling of all the fights they were having imbetween sobs. This continued for quite a long time. After the crying was done, she gave me food, tea and a big hug. So that was that. I waited and waited for Fletch to burst through the door and apologize. Fletcher never came and neither did the 'I'm sorry'. I lost him.

Me, on the other hand was in a car with a drunk man after the time of my life.

"Skuldgry. We need to fokus. I totes need to rite a note to my grl saying I sry."

"No yoo dnt," Skuldegery said.

"Off corse I doo. I gt in a fite wif her. She is mad at mee," I explained.

"Bee a mann. Yer actin like a litle grl. Shw her hoos bos. Bee the man of hr lfe," he suggested.

"U no wut? Yer totaly rite. if i want any respect, i gota ern it." I took a swig of my 6th beer.

It was about 3:00 am when we got home. I was ready to show Valkyrie who was the man and who was the woman. Just as he opened the car door, he was caught by a disturbing sight. All my stuff, his bed, his clothes, his dresser, lamp and everything else lay in a pile outside the house. It had obviously been dropped from the second floor.

"Wht thu heLL?1Q?" I yelled.

"Ya, wht thu hElL is up," Skuldegery reapeated.

Later...

I woke up around noon in the yard. I had obviously been bleeding fom the head. I moaned. I had never had such a hangover. I looked to see all my stuff scattered around the yard. I collected it and brought what could be carried in my two hands. Valkyrie was passed out on the floor with tears still on her face. I bent down and kissed her cheek. She sprung awake and smacked me on the cheek. I howled in pain. Her Necromancer ring had bruised my face.

"You bastard!," she yelled.

"Me? Piss off, I'm moving out!"

I took what I could carry, loaded into the back of her car, took the keys and drove away.

"That's my car you ass-hole!" she yelled.

I sped down the highway and drove to Skulduggery's house. Nobody was home. The place was dusty and the air was stale. I took the clothes I wasn't wearing and laid them on the floor to make a bed. I took more clothes to make a blanket.

Home Sweet Home.

I called up Ghastly and Skullduggery. They were patting my back as I sobbed in my own lap. I tried talking between each sob, but it came out as a wail. After I calmed down, I stopped snivveling and Ghastly made me tea and Skulduggery turned on a movie, 'The Last Airbender'. It was a terrible movie, which brightened her day. As they sat down, Ghastly handed her a cup of tea and Skulduggery turned the volume down.

"Val. What happened?" asked Ghastly.

So between sniffles I told him how they fought a lot and he stole her car and drove away. It was hard to do with the sniveling. My throat hurt from yelling and my eyes from crying. In the end, Skulduggery wasn't going to make any facial gestures, but you could tell he was angry.

"Fletcher, this was?" Skully reassured.

"100% sure," I told.

He clenched his fists. He stormed out the door and screeched out the drive, alerting a couple of lazy cops. Ghastly picked up the home phone.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I asked.

"Warning Fletch," he told me.

- I sat in the skeletons parlor and smelled the dusty air. Grunting, I got up. I still had the I.D in my pocket the belonged to "Sonic Renn." I felt it and smiled. So what if Val left me. No, I left are pleanty fish in the sea, and Valkyrie Cain was a mere goldfish.

- I rang up Skulduggery on my phone and asked him to meet me in my backyard before he went out of hand. Angry, but willing, he agreed and was there in no less that 2 minutes. I told him that she didn't want to hurt Fletcher, or apologize, just forget. He seemed angry at my asking. steaming with anger, he said yes through clenched jaws. Of course, that wasn't all true. I did want to apologize. I had not ever met anyone like Fletch before and probably won't ever again.

-Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiiing...Riiiii click.

"Hello," Valkyrie answered. It was amazing how quick she got to the phone,after all, it was 5:17 in the morning.

"Hey Val. It's me, Fletch," I said with an obvious hangover in my voice.

"What do you want," she said witha sigh.

"Can we meet up. Ya know, get coffee," I asked.

"You hate coffee," she pointed out.

"You don't though," I said smoothly.

"Yes, I do."

"How 'bout a bagel then. You like bagels, right?" I asked.

"Fine. Meet me at the Einstein Brothers Bagels in 20 minutes."

"K. Love you, bye," I departed.

"Wait, Fletch. Why are you up so early when your obviously hung-over?" she asked.

"'Cause you're a morning person," I said, hanging up.

Exactly 20 minutes later...

I arrived at the small shop and waited for Valkyrie. Finally, after ordering 3 bagels to 'hold me off', I called her phone. No answer. I called Skulduggery. No answer. Eventually I took the fact he had been stood up and left the shop. I stopped by her house and saw a note on the door. It said 'away, I'll be back whenever'. So I waited a full night until going to her house once more. The note was still there and the dust was accumulating. I was worried. She had never gone anywhere without telling him. I had to put what rubbed off on me from Skully in front of me. The handwriting. It was in cursive and the only ones I knew to write in cursive was China, Tanth, Valkyrie, and, oddly enough, Ghastly. The 'I' was not capitalized, and Val would never make such an error. That left China and Ghastlly. The paper was perfectly straight. No wrinkles and no bent edges. This had to be China. As everyone new, she was totally OCD. Ghastly could not have made such a clean paper with his meat paws. So this was easy. All I had to do was go to China's and talk to her.

Too lazy to gather the energy to teleport, I decided to walk. The sun went behind a building, and the cool air rushed by me. There was an eerie feeling in the air. Something did not feel right. That was an up to having my power. Though many don't know, teleporters can sense good or bad aura when the source is near. I could feel something bad. Horrible. Just then, a force connected with my body at a harsh speed. I fell hard on the ground smacking my head on the concrete. I saw a hand hold up a purple, glowing charm to my face. Energy started to be sucked out of me by the minute. I kicked the person in the stomach and she flew a few feet back. Her hair whip my cheek, with would eventually turn into red welts. I tried to teleport away, but I couldn't gather quite enough energy to change places. I turned around to see the woman, a great, running ball of fury. About 19, she wore a long, black coat, dark purple boots and a bucket hat that shaded most of her face. She launched herself at me, connecting with my stomach. I groaned in pain as I hit a wall. I slid down the wall slowly, blood trickling from my head and gushing from my tongue. She rose.

"Where is the girl?" she asked.

"What...what girl?" I faked.

"The girl. Valkyrie Cain," she continued.

"I don't... I don't know," I said truthfully. I wasn't going to tell that bitch anything until I new for sure.

She punched me in my face, giving a gesture that she was serious. Blood started gushing hard from my nose. I attempted swinging at her face in retaliation, but my fist was caught, and my arm twisted.

"I'll ask you one more time," she said, conjuring a blade of shadow in her hand. Spoiler: she's a Necromancer. Spoiler: She's serious.

Plan B in activation: Tell her anything she wants to know.

"She's at...China Sorrows," I said.

The woman got up and turned around. I could here her mutter 'pitiful', and continued on.

I got up, and limped to an area that was shading me from the becoming rain. I reached to my pocket, realizing my phone was not in there. Looking around, I saw the glare of my cellular device shining in the middle of the streets. I picked it up to wake the screen. I pushed a few buttons. The screen was still black. I tried holding down the end button to make sure it was on. The screen remained black. Turning the phone a round I realized the phone had no battery. Not a second later, I saw the the battery in the street, broken and tattered with tire marks on both sides. Crap.

-I sat on the couch with China. China asked her why on earth would she not just go back to the house.

"Too many bad memories. Anyways, your house is much comfier and I like you," I explained.

Just as they we about to start the 2nd Twilight for the third time, the doorbell rang. I voulenterred to get it, lifting myself from the couch. I opened the door and before I had time to react, a hard object hit me over the head and a bag was put over my face. Going in and out of conciousness, Chinas voice threatened to cut someones face off, a large crash was heard, a car door was slammed and somebody asked if they should get the other. That probably was Skulduggery. They agreed to and the car screeched off. Then my mind could not handle anything else.

-Limping to find a payphone, a car pulled up a few metres behind me. The car and I layed dormant for a moment, then some one launched out of the backseat. I didn't put up much a fight, but more squired as they pulled a bag over my head before bringing a pipe to it. The pipe was a shadowy object, so it was apparent that it was another Necromancer. I was thrown into the backseat of the car, my body hitting another unconcious figure. The car drove away and halted none. Bleeding furiously, I managedto kepp only a slight state of counciousness.

As the car stopped, I was dragged out by my feet and my headconnected with the dirt ground. I was tied in a chair in a not that could not have been broken by a sword. As the bag was pulled of my face, it was apparent that the other person was taken in a different room. possibly in a different building. The person that was in front of me was the same woman that had gang beaten me before. Her glowing, purple, energy sucking pendant hanging on a string around her neck. She held it up to my face. the energy, like before was being drained by the minute. After a few seconds, I was left with no powers. Another person came in, male, but off the same dress code. He came striding.] towards me.

"Is the other taken care off," she asked.

He shook his head.

"Not giving a word," he added to his motion.

"You, do you know the girl," she demanded for an answer.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Cain. Valkyrie Cain. Do you know her?"

I didn't know the risks of either answer. So I went to what got me out of death last time. The truth.

"Yes, I do," I spat out.

"Good," she said, dragging me by my to back chair legs into another room.

And there sat Valkyrie. Tied in a chair, blood on her, stripped to her lingerie. She was still thrashing like a mad woman to break free the ropes. Ropes were then tied down to make sure the legs didn't leave the floor. I was sat parralel to her, tied down. She calmed slightly. She took a look at my face and tears startted pouring from her eyes. as I opened my mouth to console her, a brass knukle item was brought across my face as blood shot from my cheek.

**So theres my first Skulduggury fic! I am going about the plot as I go along. More chapters to come!-17**


End file.
